


Things That Are Not Problems

by Basingstoke



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers Tower, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 20:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1831918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basingstoke/pseuds/Basingstoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please, of course Tony invites Bucky Barnes up to play.</p><p>This story takes place directly after "Breaking News."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things That Are Not Problems

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Breaking News](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812103) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



> Thanks to Livia for the quick beta. Thanks to astolat for the blanket permission to write based on her stories. I was Inspired.

“Did you know we lived with Bucky Barnes?” Tony asks Pepper. 

“Yes,” she says. 

“You never keep me in the loop,” he says, and kisses her. “I invited him up. You want?” She doesn’t always want who he wants and vice versa. There’s no way in hell he would let Natasha Romanov near his junk. 

“Mm, he’s very handsome, as I recall.” She kisses him back. 

“Metal arm.” 

"Of course you saw that first." 

"Of course." 

Pepper takes him into the bedroom. She’s sliding his belt sloooowly from his trousers as he reclines, breathless, on his elbows on the bed, when Jarvis announces Bucky at the front door. 

“I’ll get him,” Pepper says. Her architectural dress is back on the hanger. She’s still wearing the shoes. She was never wearing a bra. 

“Yes you will,” Tony says. 

He takes off his shoes while she’s gone; he considers slipping into a pair of hers. They wear the same size and it’s sometimes fun. Probably not the right kind of game for the Greatest Generation, though. 

He drops the cuff links on the bedside table and Bucky Barnes slams open the bedroom door carrying Pepper in his arms. Bucky dumps her on the bed and dives face-first into her snatch. 

“Oh my god,” Pepper says. Bucky is heaving over her, sniffing her in huge breaths, and she looks startled but pleased. 

Well then. Tony sheds his pants and joins the party. 

“Oh,” Pepper says, because Bucky is licking her through her silk panties, her leg tossed up over his massive shoulder. She shivers and rolls her spine against the bed. Tony strokes a finger down the inside of her upper arm, watches her nipples stand up, checks out the quiver of Bucky’s lashes against his cheek as he rubs his face across fancy silk. 

Bucky stops suddenly. He looks around, his face blanking out, hardening for a moment. “Doors, windows,” he says. 

“Locked and opaque,” Tony says. Bucky straightens up anyway. He seems, what, uncertain? 

He’s looking at Pepper. “I didn’t ask,” he says, very quietly. 

“You were invited. It’s okay.” Pepper pokes Tony. “Show him it’s okay.”

Tony gets to his feet. The softness is returning to Bucky’s face, lines melting from his forehead, jaw releasing. His mouth is bright red. He looks young. Tony wonders how old he feels. Tony touches his side, no sudden moves, and pulls the shirt from Bucky’s trousers. 

“Been a while, I’m guessing,” Tony says. 

Bucky’s gaze is darting around the room. “Less than seventy years. More than--” He shrugs. He smiles, finally, and relaxes all over, shaking off vigilance. “So what’re you looking for, mister? Ma’am?” He raises his arms and lets Tony pull off his shirt. 

The metal arm has Cap’s shield painted on the shoulder. He’s broad and built but softened by a layer of fat under the skin, a little insulation like a hibernating bear. His skin is smooth and cool when Tony runs his hand over his chest. “Well personally, Fists of Fury, I want to get fucked until I black out,” Tony says. “Pep?” 

“You started well, but the follow-through was lacking; you should definitely tear my panties off,” Pepper says. 

“Hearing that loud and clear,” Bucky says. He glances from Pepper to Tony and Tony shoves him lightly toward her. He’s not stupid. His lady goes first.

He watches, idly stroking lube into himself, as Bucky eats Pepper out so hard he’s pushing her slowly up the bed with his face. He admires a craftsman. He finally tugs on Bucky’s ankle after Pepper comes, arching and sweating, hair knotting under her head. 

Bucky emerges panting and wet to the eyebrows. Tony kneels on the bed and wordlessly licks his face. 

“Ow, shoes, cramp, ow,” Pepper says abruptly. “Help!” 

“Shouldn’t wear the Louboutins to the sack,” Tony says. He grabs an ankle and unbuckles her. “Hazardous. You could put an eye out.” 

“You love it. God, that was amazing.” Pepper frees herself from the other shoe, rubbing the cramps out of her calf. 

Bucky tugs his bangs and grins. He looks at Tony. 

Then Tony is being kissed and all he can focus on is the smell of sex and the feel of fingers through cotton. He scrabbles at Bucky’s belt, trying to find the closure, but Bucky is in his way, hands on the buttons of Tony’s shirt. Tony raises his hand. “Time out, clothing interference, five seconds and we can get this going,” he says, but the moment he leans back a little, Bucky rips his shirt open. “Oh fuck,” Tony says. 

Bucky grins and bites his armpit gently. He leans into Tony, smelling him, then scraping his teeth over Tony’s ribs, and helpfully opening his own belt. 

Tony flops onto his back with Bucky on top of him. “What is even going on here?” Pepper asks. She’s sitting up, both hands on Bucky’s upside down boot, fiddling with the laces or buckles or whatever was even going on there. 

“You flip the thing,” Bucky says, looking over his shoulder. 

“Oh, got it,” Pepper says. She pulls his boots off. Bucky turns his face back into Tony’s chest. He tries nibbling on Tony’s nipple, which doesn’t-- “Oh, that doesn’t work,” Pepper says. “Try his neck.” 

Bucky tries his neck and Tony whites out for a second. Bucky has very soft lips and very strong teeth and he knows what he’s doing with both. 

“I can put my whole weight on you, can’t I?” Pepper says. 

“You weigh less than my field pack,” Bucky says, and Tony opens his eyes. Bucky is kneeling over him with Pepper draped over his back. Both naked. Tony looks lower. 

“That is a handsome penis you have there,” Tony says. It’s a nice size, smooth curved shape, uncut. Tony does enjoy a cock with a scarf on. 

“Thank you,” Bucky says, rolling a condom on one-handed. 

Pepper taps Tony’s knee. “Drawers.” 

“I got it,” Bucky says, getting them. He kneels up, Pepper still clinging to his back, and Tony assists with a few yoga moves because he’s naked and ready, so ready, but Bucky frowns. “You’re not up?” Bucky asks. 

Fuck. He’s half soft, which has been happening more and more after the palladium poisoning. “Bad circulation. Let’s go,” Tony says. 

Bucky pauses, which fuck him, he has the body of a twenty year old and probably thinks dick is the be all and end all, when fingers are hot as fuck, he can bring off two people at the same time and a third with his feet if he wants to, but fortunately Bucky shoves Tony’s knees up toward his ears before he can get too pissed off. Pepper holds up his ankle helpfully. 

A cock in the ass always has his full attention. Bucky has enough skill in his hips that Tony forgives him instantly for being young and hard and...hard, and his eyes roll back in his head. He’s got that long stroke going, slow and sure, so deep that Tony can feel it in his teeth. “Ah,” he says. 

He cracks his eyes open and finds Bucky heavy-lidded, biting his lip, and Pepper on his shoulder with one hand in Bucky’s hair. She pulls his hair and Bucky huffs. 

Those hips keep going, and going, and going, Tony blissing out and seeing purple stars behind his lids, until Pepper says, “Wake up, Tony.” 

“No, it’s a good dream,” Tony says, but he opens his eyes and watches Bucky pull out. “Wait, no!” 

“You’re too lazy,” Pepper says. 

“Excuse me, I designed an entire new engine yesterday--” Tony says. Pepper is motioning Bucky off him, sending him smirking and crawling toward the pillows. “Who made you the CEO of my bed?” 

“You did, when you gave me a controlling interest in your penis.”

Bucky is grinning openly now. 

“Come on,” Pepper says. “You know you want to ride him.” 

“Like a new Ducati,” Tony says. He pushes himself up and into Bucky’s lap. “Hi there. Let me just--” 

Bucky grabs his ass with his metal hand. “I’d really like to get a good look at that,” Tony says.

“I’m busy right now,” Bucky says. He shimmies Tony down onto his dick. 

Well, he’s definitely not nodding out now. Bucky’s knees are up against his back and Tony’s feet are planted by Bucky’s hips. Bucky is holding him up with both hands on his ass. Tony isn’t hard, doesn’t care, he’s got dick snuggling up against some very fun internal organs, and he’s got a metal arm holding him up that is very interesting indeed. It’s not Stark tech and it’s certainly not any of his competitors, who are on the comparative level of ring-tailed lemurs. It looks more like Chitauri tech than anything else and whoooooooa cock. “Gah, fuck me,” he says. He braces himself on Bucky’s shoulders. The man’s built like a tank. 

“I am fucking you. You know how long I can go?” 

“No idea. Probably longer than me. I’ll have to tag Pep in before too long. Oh, God that’s good. Can you--little faster--” He tosses his head back. Bucky is very obliging. 

“You close?” Bucky says. He grins, moving Tony on his dick. “I’m not.” 

“Not my problem,” Tony says, coming in short spurts. He slumps over Bucky’s chest. “Hey, I didn’t black out.” 

“Not yet.” Bucky dumps him onto his side. 

“Rude,” Tony mutters, feeling too good to care. He watches Bucky take Pepper back into his arms and drifts off thinking of shining metal curving around soft flesh. 

*

In the morning, Pepper curls into his side. “You were snoring.” 

“Was not,” Tony says. 

“When you sleep worried, you wake yourself up when you snore.” She kisses his cheek. “Good choice.” 

*

Bucky makes himself conspicuous around lunchtime a few days later. “How are the love bugs?” Tony asks. 

“Fucking sickening. Slow dancing in the living room.” Bucky swipes a piece of sushi off Tony’s plate. 

“I see you want to be on the list.” 

“List?” 

“List of approved entry into my pants,” Tony says. 

“I prefer Pepper’s. Smells better.” 

“Oh God, she smells incredible,” Tony says. “I don’t know how she does it, even after a workout, like vanilla and fucking fresh grass or something, it’s magical.” 

“Guys are rank,” Bucky says. 

“Even the golden boys? They seem like they take eight showers a day.” 

“Doesn’t work when they fuck ten times.” Bucky steals another piece of sushi; Tony’s defensive chopsticks bounce off his metal hand. “Natasha’s working out with that archer fella.”

“I hear he’s good on the trapeze.” 

Bucky snorts. “And he always hits his mark. Sure, put me on the list. It’s been...” His face stills, goes colder. “A long time. I could use some fun.” 

“Great. I can pencil you in for five minutes from now if you will _stop_ stealing my lunch--no, fine, have it, it’s only a hundred bucks a roll, what do I care.” Tony leans back and folds his arms as Bucky raids his wasabi. 

*

All of this, of course, makes it that much harder to find out Bucky killed his parents. 

*

He isn’t bothering with the glass, just drinking whiskey straight from the bottle. 

“I didn’t know, or I would have told you,” Bucky said. He’s sitting very, very still. 

“And--we knew him. We were friends,” Cap says. He looks like someone stabbed him in the stomach. He’s been looking like that since they found the records. 

Pepper takes the bottle. She meets his eyes; she doesn’t say anything. Tony guesses it’s his turn. 

“So,” Tony says. His voice is rough. “Here we have a man who’s done awful things. Really awful. A lot of blood on his hands, lives on his conscience. But he’s changed, so how do we judge his past? And what do we do about it?” 

He looks around. Looks at Cap. “I’m really asking,” Tony says. “Because I’m talking about me, come on, I’m always talking about me.” He stands up, paces some. “I don’t even know how many people Stark Industries has killed, but it’s definitely more than this guy,” he says, gesturing. “I just need a minute to fucking process.”

*

He takes a day. He upgrades some stuff. Dismantles a car. Puts it back together so it flies. Lets Barton test drive it, which gets him a visit from the po-po and a lecture from Rhodey, but also earns him the most complicated high-five-slash-chest-bump he’s ever been part of. He’s bruised by the end. 

He knocks on Mr. and Mr. America’s door. Sam answers, disappointingly fully clothed. “Is your fifth wheel in?” Tony asks. 

Sam steps aside. Bucky is sitting at the table. 

Tony offers his hand to shake. “I processed it,” he says. “We’re good.” 

There’s no coldness in Bucky’s face, just sadness. He nods. 

“I mean it. Some of my best friends have killed a whole bunch of people. Just don’t do it again.” 

“Fucking kill me if I do,” Bucky says. 

“See, there we go, we have a deal. I solemnly swear to shoot you in the brain if you turn into a brainwashed Nazi tool again.” Tony shakes again, looking Bucky in the eye. 

“That’s not funny,” Cap says. 

“No it’s not,” Tony says. “Oh hey, there’s some guys you should meet.” 

*

“It’s a death pact club,” Barton says. “My eyes go blue, you shoot me. You turn murder machine, Hulk smashes you. Hulk goes rogue, we both do our best. I’m thinking Tony can make us some nanobots to disintegrate him from the inside out.” 

“That’s not a bad idea,” Bruce says. “Tear the cells apart faster than they’re able to repair. A tactical nuke might work too.” 

“Excuse me, bigger problem, what if I go evil mastermind? One major interruption in my Scotch supply and my wig could permanently flip,” Tony says. 

Bucky pokes him with his pinky finger. Of his real hand, not his fake hand. “Not a major concern.” 

“Rude,” Tony says. 

*

the end.


End file.
